violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
6IX9INE- Rondo (feat. Tory Lanez
'''Rondo '''is a song made by 6IX9INE, Tory Lanez, and Young Thug. Lyrics 1: Tory Lanez I'ma do my dance in a bit (I'ma do my dance) She front on me, I throw bands at the bih All up in my pants and I'm rich (yeah) All up on the couch standing on shit, yeah Pay me in advance, off rip (off rip) Tell lil' mama do the dance on this dick (dick) Shooter with me, got his hands on the (skrr) Tory Lanez Brrt brrt, we ain't throwin' hands in this bitch, no (throwin' hands) We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit 2: 6ix9ine I ain't playing with no wannabe tough nigga I ain't playing with no wannabe thug nigga In the hood you a rat, you a dub nigga (fuck nigga) I stay with the blicky, glttt-pow, are you dumb nigga? If a nigga try and front me, let him do, let him do Standing right in your face, nigga do what you do Big homie look at me, like shoot, I'm like "who?" I got the Big-Mac, kick-back, blow your whole shit back Bitch move When I walk up in the room, bitch move Who was talkin' jockin' this shit, like boom Bet he want static 'til they see me, like move But there he go right there bo-bo-boom Tory Lanez We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit 3: Young Thug I got my money in my Bitch, I said I got my money in my Bentley (yeah) I got Rolls Royce's, I got coupes, I paid tuition (skrr) My diamonds 12 different colors like a sissy (ergh) Yeah, Patek Philippe's, I forgot to mention (Philippe's) I got suspended, I didn't have to do the dishes (yeah, yeah) I did it up and I didn't never ever listen 20 cars deep, we ain't worried about winnin' (nah) 6ix9ine (yeah), bang red like Heinz I'm a snake, nigga 6 shots in ya spine Money call me, I'ma pick up every time (brrt, brrt) And I got a bands in this bitch, yeah Tory Lanez We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit 6ix9ine Scum Gang Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs